1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy drive motors, and more particularly, to an improved toy inertia motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,831 discloses an inertia motor for a toy vehicle in which pressing downwardly on the vehicle body couples a first gear to a winding gear train for winding a spring upon rotation of the drive wheels. When the downward pressure is released, the first gear is decoupled from the spring, and a second gear in the driving gear train is coupled to the drive wheels for transmitting the spring force through the driving gear train to the drive wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,804 relates to an inertia motor powered toy vehicle in which pressing downwardly on the handle of a vertical bar couples a gear to a spring for winding the spring. Upward movement of the handle and bar decouples the gear from the spring. When the vehicle is released, the spring force is transmitted to the drive wheels through a driving gear train which directly couples the spring to the drive wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,809 discloses a multiple speed toy vehicle having a gear linkage including two alternate gear trains coupling a motor to a drive wheel for propelling the vehicle at either of two different speeds. Latch means are provided for releasably latching a common idler gear assembly in one of two positions for propelling the vehicle at one of the two speeds. When the latch is released, the gear assembly is returned to its normal position whereby the vehicle is propelled at the other of the two speeds.